The present invention relates to animal feeder devices and more particularly to an animal feeder device that includes a bucket for holding a quantity of animal feed that is supported on four tubular angularly oriented legs that each include a feed passageway in connection with the bucket that terminates at a bottom end of the leg in a food discharge opening; each of the tubular angularly oriented legs being spaced an equal distance apart and being sized to allow gravity to gradually move feed from the bucket through each of the legs and out of the device through the feed discharge opening at the bottom of each leg.
It is often desirable to provide feed for animals in order to promote their health. Although, feeding animals can help promote their health, it is important that each of the animals has a opportunity to utilize the feed that is provided. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a feed device that included multiple paced feed discharge outlets so that dominant animals would not have the ability to prevent the less dominant animals from having their fair share of the feed.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an animal feeder device that includes a bucket for holding a quantity of animal feed that is supported on four tubular angularly oriented legs that each include a feed passageway in connection with the bucket that terminates at a bottom end of the leg in a food discharge opening; each of the tubular angularly oriented legs being spaced an equal distance apart and being sized to allow gravity to gradually move feed from the bucket through each of the legs and out of the device through the feed discharge opening at the bottom of each leg.
Accordingly, an animal feeder device is provided. The animal feeder device includes a bucket for holding a quantity of animal feed that is supported on four tubular angularly oriented legs that each include a feed passageway in connection with the bucket that terminates at a bottom end of the leg in a food discharge opening; each of the tubular angularly oriented legs being spaced an equal distance apart and being sized to allow gravity to gradually move feed from the bucket through each of the legs and out of the device through the feed discharge opening at the bottom of each leg.